1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved seat construction for a transportation vehicle or the like as well as to a method of making such a seat construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat construction comprising a lower structural seat frame means, a seat cushion means supported by the lower seat frame means, and upper slide means carried by the construction for sliding longitudinally on fixed lower slide means carried by the vehicle to thereby permit longitudinal adjustment of the seat construction in the vehicle.
For example, see the following U.S. patent:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,665--Lohr
It appears that the upper slide means 32 that is carried by the seat construction 24 does not form a structural part of the lower structural seat frame means as the same is merely fastened thereto by fastening means 44, the upper slide means 32 sliding generally longitudinally on the lower slide means 34 which is fixed to a vehicle floor.